Hostage Crisis
Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "Liberty on Ryloth" | Next Release = "Holocron Heist" | Previous Chronological = "Evil Plans" | Next Chronological = "Hunt for Ziro" }} "Hostage Crisis" is the twenty-second and final episode of the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was released on March 20, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Cad Bane and his crew of bounty hunters, along with a few droid assassins, arrive at the Senate landing zone, where they meet a host of Senate Commandos, who are not happy with their unauthorized arrival and try to arrest him. However, three commandos are sniped by Aurra Sing from long-range and the rest of the bounty hunters overwhelm the members of the squad. A commando droid fools security into thinking that the Senate Commando squad had taken care of a group of protesters against the war before promptly taking their uniforms. Sing and the rest of the bounty hunters come. A few levels above, in Senator Padmé Amidala's office, her husband, Anakin offers to take her to somewhere in the galaxy for a few weeks, where no one will recognize them, but Padmé is too focused on her work. He passes her his lightsaber to show his devotion before kissing. However, he has to hide, as Threepio and Senator Organa are about to enter. Organa informs Padmé that they must meet in the lobby to discuss the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill. Meanwhile Bane and his crew take out the rest of the senate commandos and then go down to the control panel room and subdue the droids there, leaving Robonino to get the power down. the bounty hunters then leave to talk to some senators. Suddenly, once all the senators are gathered, the bounty hunters surround and take them hostage. Senator Philo attempts to leave only to be shot by Bane in the back. He then communicates with Chancellor Palpatine, demanding the release of Ziro the Hutt from captivity. Palpatine refuses to do so. Unfortunately, Bane proves his point by locking down the entire building, severing all communication with the outside. He takes everyone's comlinks, but before he can search Padmé, who is holding Anakin's lightsaber in her sleeve, Bane notices Anakin in the upper levels and orders an IG-86 sentinel droid and Shahan Alama to get him. Shahan then splits up with IG-86 and the droid gets destroyed. Aurra Sing then went out to capture him she backs him dwon to a place Robonino then tazored him and brought him the the rest of the senators. Bane then has Orn Free Taa to release Ziro. After clearing the Senate Building with the Hutt, Bane deonates the bombs where the senators are being held. However, Skywalker awakens in time to reclaim his lightsaber and cut a hole through the floor, freeing the senators before the blast consumed them. As Bane's posse escapes, Ziro congratulates him on a successful extraction. Bane simply reminds the Hutt of the inevitable fee for his services. Credits Cast Starring * Corey Burton as Cad Bane / Ziro the Hutt / Shahan Alama * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala / Betty Droid * Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa / Orn Free Taa / Senator Philo * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Robonino / Onaconda Farr * Matthew Wood as 3D / Senate Guard #1 & 3 / Commando Droid * Tom Kane as Narrator / Senate Guard Captain * David Acord as Senate Guards / Servant Droid * Anthony Daniels as C3PO * Jaime King as Aurra Sing Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Giancarlo Volpe Written by * Eoghan Mahony Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Shahan Alama *Padmé Amidala *C-3PO *Cad Bane *Riyo Chuchi *D-0T *Dooku *HELIOS-3D *HELIOS-3E *Onaconda Farr *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Jayfon *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Bail Organa *Palpatine *Zinn Paulness *Philo *R5-S9 *Kin Robb *Robonino *Dantum Roohd *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Jakker-Sun *Orn Free Taa *Wat Tambor *Unidentified Clone Shock Trooper *Unidentified Clone Shock Trooper 2 (Prison guard) *Unidentified Clone Shock Trooper 3 (Prison guard) *Pune Zignat *Ziro the Hutt Droid Models *Astromech Droid *Battle droid **B1 Battle Droid **BX-Series Droid Commando *IG Assassin Droid *LEP Servant Droid *Protocol Droid Locations *Coruscant **Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center **Senate Building **Naboo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1